Michiru's Choice
by Tuxedo Haruka
Summary: HarukaMichiru. Set after the SS season. Michiru gets a phone call from someone in her past. What will it mean for her relationship with Haruka? Haruka's pov. Read My Choices by Neptune Masks story first. Chapter 3
1. a phone call

Hello readers, you are in for quite a treat if you read this story. This is a special co-fict written by myself and Neptune Mask. Basically this is Haruka's pov on the story and Neptune Mask is writing Michiru's. We thought that it would be a nice twist of things. All coments will be appreciated, you can e-mail me at Michisloveryahoo.com.   
  
Michiru's Choice  
  
I lay awake staring at the window that out looked our room. I'd woken up a few minutes previously and couldn't get back to sleep. I looked at my beloved, she was sleeping peacefully. Now if only she was awake, im sure then we could occupy this early morning with some play time. As I was thinking of the things that I could do to my Michi, she moved beside me. She was facing me and I watched her beautiful face, she was smiling in her sleep, obviously dreaming. I turned back over to stare outside. The mattress moved beside me and I heard Michiru breathing heavily. "Did you have a bad dream?' I faced her and kissed her lips, her face was red, I could tell even in this dim light. 'Or was it a naughty dream?" I winked and went to investigate. I loved her body, she was so smooth and soft, I moved down her stomach and felt the heat before the wetness coming from her sex. I smiled, so she had a naughty dream I chuckled to myself my dream self gets up to so much when im asleep   
Michiru was watching me intently "Why are you laughing?" her cheeks had returned to their normal colour. I so wanted her right now.   
"Because judging by the conditions down there, I'd say it was a sex dream." She seemed embaressed by my conclusion and told me that it was none of my business. God she was so hot. "Did you dream about me?" I kissed her on the nose. The only answer I got was to go to sleep. I sighed, she must not be in the mood.  
Leaning over I whispered in her ear "But I want you" I started to stroke her stomach. 'Please Ruka, just go to sleep.' Michiru turned over her back was to me. I couldn't touch her. I faced the window again and looked at my clock. It was 2.17am. It was then I remembered we had an early start in the morning, house hunting. Slowly my eyes started to get heavy and I fell asleep.  
  
I awoke a few hours later and looked over at Michiru. She was sleeping soundly. She looked like an angel when she slept. With one last look at her I closed our bedroom door careful not to wake anybody up and set out on my early morning run. Later that day we were going to visit the inners to catch up and see how they were. After our brief holiday we were called once again to help protect the planet from Neherenia. She was the one who had sent that stupid puppet to collect energy, and had grabbed some of mine in the process. We couldn't allow the inners and our princess the burden of fighting; so we had also decided to move into the city again, just in case. I arrived back home and took a shower, changing into something more presentable and got in the car with Michiru to go house hunting, then to meet up with the girls.   
  
Our car ride was a short but quiet one after viewing the houses to seeing the girls, before we entered the café where we had arranged to meet them Michiru took hold of my hand. I smiled at her and we entered the café together. Rei entered behind us and Ami and Makoto were already waiting. I smiled at the girls and told them my greetings.   
"Michiru –san you look so pretty today." I squeezed Michiru's hand. I agreed with Ami-chans comment. We settled down to conversation and ordered our drinks. The waitress had just placed down our order when the two kittens walked in. I looked again, Minako was standing beside us but Odango was no where to be seen. It was then when I looked to the right of us and saw her; she had thrown herself into our booth and was sobbing loudly. I picked up my tea and started to drink it slowly.   
"MAMO-CHAN IS LEAVING ME!" I think that's what my ears heard, the kitten said it loud enough…maybe I was going to go deaf.   
"WHAT!!" everyone else shouted…nope I was certain now that I was deaf. I'd forgotten how loud the girls could be.  
After Odango had calmed down and had declined tissue from the waitress, instead opting for ice cream could we get the rest of the story from her. It turned out Mamoru-san was going to university in America. Poor koneko-chan didn't think he loved her. I was sure Michiru would hurt me but I did it anyway, I couldn't bear to see the princess cry anymore.   
I took hold of the girls hand and looked into her eyes "Usagi…..you know I would treat you so well…" There was the pain; Michiru had kicked me under the table.   
  
We arrived back at our home and our daughter Hotaru greeted us at the door. "Haruka-papa see what I did today with Setsuna-mama" Our hime-chan grabbed hold of my hand and lead me through to the garden, Michiru had started to make our tea. I was taken through the garden where I saw Setsuna-san, she was sitting on a chair reading a book. She looked at me with her all knowing eyes, sometimes the woman scared me what with her being the Guardian of Time and coming back to life again after helping me and Michiru. Setsuna had a mysterious aura around her that no one could ever figure out.   
"Bye Hotaru-hime. Be a good girl for your Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama." I looked at Setsuna, she was going out somewhere. Michiru or I never asked her where, she just did as she pleased.   
I turned my attention back to our little one. "Haruka-papa aren't these pretty?" She was referring to the flowers that were now planted next to the white roses, Michiru's favourite.   
'They are very pretty Hotaru, just like you and Michiru-mama." I looked at Hotaru and she looked back at me, she was covered in mud. "But Hotaru you now have to have a bath. Lets get you cleaned up before tea is served."   
"You will have to catch me first Haruka-papa." So that's exactly what I did. After we had both ran past Michiru and up the stairs, then into the various rooms I finally caught her when she tired herself out in the living room.   
The phone was ringing then stopped. Michiru must have picked it up. "Now lets go see your Michiru –mama." Picking up our princess I walked into the kitchen. Michiru on the floor. "Michiru?" I stopped and placed Hotaru back onto the ground. Michiru looked like she'd just heard some bad news or seen a ghost.   
"Michiru-mama? Whats wrong?" At that moment Michiru fell to the ground, I ran towards her catching her before she could hurt herself. She was trembling slightly, I held her hoping to give her some comfort. "Who was on the phone?" 


	2. arguments 1 2

* * *

Welcome to chapter 2. Thank you for those who have reviewed and read both stories. It is greatly appreciated.   
Oh and a warning. This story contains sex, bad language, bad events between Haruka and Michiru, and a odd plot twist….. all Michis idea/Neptune Mask's, don't kill me!  
I hope that you have read My Choices by Neptune Mask/Michi or else this won't make as much sense later on.   
Usual disclaimers apply.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
I held Michiru as she cried into my shoulder. "Michi what's wrong?" She was holding me tightly almost afraid of letting me go. She was quiet; the only sound in the room was of her sobs. "Michiru you can't sit on the floor, come here." I took hold of her hand and lead her to the couch.  
She seemed to have composed herself once we got to the couch. Hotaru sat on her knee and gave Michiru a cuddle. Michiru smiled at our daughter.  
"Michiru what's happened?"   
"She died. It was an old friend…my old friend has died A good friend of mine from school has died." Hotaru hugged her tighter. I knew that that wasn't the truth, I've been with Michiru for so long that I know when she was lying. But why was she lying to me? I looked at Hotaru, could it be because Hotaru was with us?  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Michiru looked at me and told me that she didn't.  
"Michiru-mama. Are you okay?" our little princess looked up at her mama, I walked off to the kitchen and automatically picked the phone off the floor. I placed it back on the receiver.   
The kitchen smelt of cooking food and I turned off the pan that was going to over boil. I kept on staring at the phone I wanted to know who Michiru had spoken too. Three plates were set out on the bench all waiting for our tea to be placed onto their surface. I started to dish out the contents of the pans onto the plates and placed the empty pans into the sink. Again I looked at the phone.

I picked it up and hit the caller id button (A.N: I don't know if there is a caller id button to be precise but she dials the buttons to find out who last rang) the voice told me the number and I hit 3 to find out who it was. The phone dialed and a person picked it up. I t was Mamoru. I hung up the phone. Michiru was talking to Mamoru?   
'Haruka-papa? I'm hungry. When are we eating?" I jumped slightly. "Tea's ready now Hime-chan." She smiled and sat down at the table.

* * *

I lay in bed Michiru was getting ready in the bathroom. As she lay down beside me I looked at her and realised how much that I loved her. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at her. She was so beautiful and was so sexy. What did I do to deserve her? I kissed her cheek and stroked her sides.   
"How much?" She asked me. I swear sometimes Michiru scares me, I swear she can read my mind. I was undoing her top while she spoke kissing her skin as a new part was revealed to my eyes.  
She turned towards me and I kissed her lips.  
"H..a…ru…ka."  
"Yes Love" I caressed her breasts and looked at her. She pushed me away slightly probably so i would actually talk to her.   
"Do you want to try something new?" Something new like what? I would try anything new with her except one thing. My lips were kissing her neck, I could do this all night.   
"I want you to use a strap on" And that was the thing that I would never try.   
"No." She looked at me slightly angry.   
"Why not? You've used other things in bed and haven't hesitated before. Do you remember the night we…" I cut her off with another no. So what if I had used other things, I didn't want to use a strap-on.   
"Michiru I don't see why I should use a strap-on. I don't see the point in using one."  
"I do! I want you to. It won't harm you to use one would it." She was clearly pissed off at me. "You may not see the point in one but I do! Isn't it a lovers duty to please the other, to do what makes them happy?" A duty, so what this is a chore? I don't know what Michiru was on about but both of the people had to be happy to be okay in the bedroom. My mouth opened before I could think.  
"What about me Michiru? What about what makes me happy? Am I not good enough? Do I not pleasure you enough? Are my fingers, my tongue not good enough?"  
Michiru looked at me, she spoke quietly and looked like a small child. "It's not that. It's just I don't think you give me the stimulation I need." Bull Shit. That was utter bull shit. All of the times I'd made love to her, all of the times she'd lay unable to move after I'd pleasured her. All of the times shed held me after she'd cried out as she orgasmed, not letting me go until she could move again. All of the times tears had spilled from her eyes because she said it was so good. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.   
"Then what the FUCK were you gasping and crying for when I screwed you last night?!" Had she been lying to me all of this time.  
I felt something snap in me and I grabbed her wrists, pulling her to me. ""When I had my fingers inside you and you cried out shouting "Oh Oh OH! yes Haruka oh yes!" Michiru tried to move away from me but I wouldn't let her go. She said that I wasn't funny..   
"Aren't I right?" The tension in the room was suffocating. I had a good mind to walk out and sleep on the couch.   
"well this is a turn off." I heard Michiru say. She laughed a bit under her breath. I wasn't even going to comment.   
I lay awake with my thoughts. So she had lied to me all of this time. I didn't satisfy her. She couldn't have lied….i'd felt her as she orgasmed. What had happened to us tonight? Either way there is no way I'd try a strap on.

* * *

I heard movement in the room and opened my eyes. Michiru was already up and was dressed. I placed last nights arguments away from my head, after all start a new day fresh. I tried talking to her. "Michiru you're up early. Where are you going?"  
"Out."  
"Where to?"  
"I don't know."  
"Who are you going to see?"  
"Someone."  
Clearly this wasn't getting any where "What time will you be back?"   
"Some time. Haruka you're making me late."  
"I can give you a lift. It will only take me two minutes to get changed."  
"Bye Haruka." Michiru was out of the door. I heard the front door close shut. Great.   
I got changed and went to chase after Michiru. Opening the door I saw Usagi standing there with ChibiUsa. "ChibiUsa- chan!!" Hotaru ran past me and hugged her friend. Usagi smiled and handed me some money.   
"Arigato Haruka-san. ChibiUsa has been looking forward to the fair for ages. Arigato for taking her and Hotaru-chan"  
My memory kicked in oh yeah I was taking the two girls to the fairground that had opened up recently. Usagi left and I was left in charge of her future daughter and my own. Now should I give them sugar today or not?

* * *

I was exhausted. My feet were killing and my head was ringing from the screams of the two girls as well as countless other children. I had just dropped off ChibiUsa outside her house and Hotaru was saying how much she had enjoyed the day. Don't mistake me, I enjoyed the day too after all the fairground is an adults playground too. A woman had also given me her number, she had noticed me from my F1 days and I couldn't resist a bit of flirting. Her number was in my back pocket and I threw it in the bin as soon as I got in. The flirting is okay but I would never actually consider going any further than flirting. I pinched some of Hotaru's candy floss from her bag and she was telling me about how the best ride was the rollercoaster because it went fast. "I wanted it to go faster Haruka-papa. I like having the wind in my hair and being that high up. Everyone was smaller. And you could see the other rides and parts of the city and and I'm going to tell Setsuna-mama and Michiru-mama all about it. Can we go again tomorrow?" I laughed slightly, Hotaru could certainly talk for Japan, maybe I shouldn't have given her so much sugar products.  
I pulled my car into the drive and opened the door for Hotaru after getting out. I wondered if Michiru was back home yet.   
Hotaru was the first one through the door holding the various cuddly toys that I had won for her. " Hello Anybody home?" Hotaru had run upstairs into her room and I saw Setsuna coming from the kitchen.   
'Hiya Setsuna. Is Michiru back yet?"   
"How was your day Setsuna? What did you do today Setsuna? Did you have fun today Setsuna? And no Michiru isn't back" I looked at the time guardian…. Okay so she's in a mood. Wonder what's up with her.   
"Setsuna-mama!!!" Hotaru came bouncing into the room and jumped into Setsuna's arms. "Guess where Haruka-papa took me today?"  
I left the two to talk and put some chips in the oven (A.N: for american readers chips are fries). I was contemplating what else to put in the oven when I heard the front door open. I walked through the passage door and saw Michiru standing at the door with 3 bags in her hand. "Hi. Did you have a good day? What did you do?" Michiru looked at me, was she still mad?   
"Shopping!" she smiled "I went shopping today Haruka."  
"Oh okay. What did you buy?" From one bag she pulled out hair straighteners. She's never wanted straight hair…in fact she's never had straight hair. Michiru's always loved her bouncy wavy hair, why would she want to change it now. "I wanted to go for a new look." I think that she had read my mind again.  
"And what else?"   
"MICHIRU-MAMA!!!" Michiru looked at me.   
"I'll show you later." Hotaru came running from the sitting room and jumped into Michirus arms. Maybe I shouldn't have let her eat the candy-floss. "Hello Hotaru. How was your day?" It was then I remembered my chips and went into the kitchen to check up on them.

* * *

I was brushing my teeth when I caught sight of Michiru's reflection in the mirror. She was wearing lingerie that I hadn't seen before. She was wearing a black and white bra with matching French knickers and some other thing over the top. Underwear to me all ended up on the floor in the end. She was wearing stockings and a garter belt. It was different, maybe she wanted to make it up to me for last night.  
Our eyes locked in the mirror and she beckoned me over with her finger. I followed her. "Do you like my new purrrchase?" she spun around and I smiled, she looked so cute, I looked her up and down taking in her purchase. She took two steps towards me and kissed my lips softly. Last night must have been forgotten. I returned the kiss and held her by the waist. We moved towards the bed and she told me to lie down. This was something that was new. She was taking charge for once. We kissed and she climbed onto of me. Michiru moved her hips over mine. I kissed her lips, her cheeks, her neck, sucking and biting her neck slightly. She sighed above me before kissing my body all over. Her warm lips on my skin was a huge turn on. I felt a heat grow between my legs. My top and bra were off and were discarded onto the floor. Michiru unbuttoned my jeans and took them off. I pulled her towards me and she looked down at my sex. "Haruka. There was another item I bought." She then pulled out a strap on from under the bed. "Michiru I told you no last night." The harness was partly on me. I moved away from her.  
She winked at me "Oh do you want me to make it so that you can't say no." I was not in the mood for mind games or anything now.   
"MICHIRU! Were you not listening!!??? Do you not care?" I said that I didn't want to use one. Don't force me to do something against my wishes." I was annoyed. She clearly wasn't concerned about my feelings.   
Michiru stood up. She asked me what was wrong with me. I can't believe it. Does she just turn off when I talk! For the second night in a row I was angry. I shouted at her telling her what was wrong with me. Michiru walked out of the door. I tried to follow her but the harness was still on me, I stumbled trying to get it off. "Michiru!!!" I got to the top of the stairs and saw her closing the front door behind her. She wouldn't go out like that would she? Her coat was missing from the peg. Shit. Did she want to get perverts after her? I ran back upstairs and pulled on a long shirt and my jeans. I grabbed my car keys and ran down the stairs. I opened the door and stepped outside.

"Haruka-papa?" Hotaru was outside her bedroom. "Where are you going? What was all of the shouting about?"   
I closed the door. "Nothing princess. Try to go back to sleep."  
"I can't. Where's Michiru-mama?" I walked up the stairs. It was then I remembered, I couldn't leave the house. Setsuna was out. Somewhere. I just hoped that Michiru was safe.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Poor Haruka, Michiru has stormed out leaving her after an argument and in the out fit that she is wearing, Haruka hopes that she is safe. Will Haruka ever find out whats wrong with her lover? Stay tunes for Part 3 and don't forget to review. Arigato.


	3. waiting for michiru

An: Spiderman in any way shape or form does not belong to me and neither does Sailor Moon  
  
Chapter 3 -Waiting for Michiru Hotaru was standing in front of me. "Hime-chan. What are you doing?" Hotaru turned around and looked at me with hatred. I looked into her eyes; the eyes of Mistress Nine looked back at me. "You're not my papa! You tried to kill me.! Haruka-papa I hate you. You will never be my papa!" I was frozen. Saturn appeared and she raised her glaive. I held my breath, as the glaive came down on me. I looked at the holder, it was Michiru. "Michiru!!!" I shouted. I froze feeling a weight on my shoulders, I looked to the side and saw it was Hotaru, sleeping. I hate you. You're not my papa I shivered slightly, it was just a dream. Get a grip Haruka. Dreams aren't real "Michiru-mama?" Hotaru looked at me; her eyes were trying to open. "Hush Hotaru. You're papa's here." She clung onto my shirt as I lifted her up, we must have fallen asleep on the couch. I walked up the stairs to her bedroom. "Haruka-papa? Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Michiru still wasn't in. I opened up the door to our bedroom and placed Hotaru in the bed. She wasn't leaving go of my shirt, her small hands gripped onto the fabric.  
"Don't leave me Haruka-papa" I sighed and lay on top of the blankets. I wasn't going to sleep anymore tonight. Michiru still wasn't it. I checked my watch, it was 11.30pm. She'd be in shortly. I waited until Hotaru had fallen asleep again and walked into her bedroom. I found her favourite teddy, a white bunny rabbit. Walking back into my bedroom I placed the rabbit under Hotaru's arm and closed the door slightly. "Hotaru doesn't like the dark….I better find her night light" I spoke to no one in particular. Again I walked into her room and pulled the nightlight out of the socket. I spotted a picture of the four of us on Hotaru's desk. Mamoru-san had taken it for us, it was taken a few weeks ago. I heard a door creaking open downstairs and walked to the top of the stairs. "Michiru?" I whispered. Setsuna appeared at the doorway. "Oh. Hi Setsuna. How was your night?" "What's that in your hand?" was the only reply I got. I looked at the nightlight and walked half way down the stairs to meet her.  
'Hime-chan's asleep in my room. I was just getting her nightlight for her." Setsuna walked past me taking the nightlight from my hands. I watched her, she didn't seem herself.  
"Setsuna are you okay?" "Hai Haruka. I'm fine" I sat back down on the couch and waited for a few minutes. One of the bedroom doors closed upstairs, Setsuna must have gone to bed. I looked at my watch, it was 2pm. I was getting worried; Michiru was never in this late without ringing first. It was pointless using the communicators; they had been damaged in our last battle so Luna was going to fix them for us. It was then that I realized, our mobile phones. Michiru never went anywhere without hers. I picked up my mobile and dialed the number to her phone. "Hello?" I breathed a sigh of relief, Michiru was okay. 'Michiru, where are you?" "I'm sorry I'm not in right now. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you." I cursed, it was her answering machine. I hung up, not leaving a message and instead text her. Let me know where you are Michi. ASAP. I'm sorry for tonight. Please come home. Let me know that you are safe. Love Ruka I watched as the message was sent and turned on the tv. I hit play and started to watch a DVD Setsuna had brought us…Spiderman 2. The time stream was brilliant…I'm sure if she tried she could get the third one for us. It was a good film and true to life, each of the senshi had wanted to give up our destinies but we had to do it to help protect those around us. Our fuku were much better though. Shame we didn't have web shooters, now that would be cool. Morning came quickly and still there was no sign of Michiru. Where had she gone last night? My brain tried to scan the places near to us, none of the girls houses were nearby, so she couldn't have gone there. Unless she got a bus. I hoped that she was safe and that no one had laid a finger on her. I'd kill who ever would touch her. Please be safe Michiru. Please. What about the friend who that really have happened? But why would Mamoru be ringing her? My head started to hurt, possibly from lack of sleep and worry. I rang her phone again but still got no answer. "Haruka-Papa!" Hotaru walked into the sitting room. I jumped slightly. "Morning Hime-chan. What do you want for breakfast?" I walked into the kitchen as Hotaru sat down and watched a new anime. Bread was the only thing that we had in, so I made toast. Hotaru would be okay with it. I looked around our kitchen, dishes lay waiting to be washed and pans lay on the counter. I should really tidy up. A postcard was on the fridge and I looked at it, it was of the beach. It was as though a light bulb went off in my head. The beach! That would have been where Michiru went. After all she was one with the ocean and it wasn't very far from our home. "Hotaru. Do you want to go to the beach?" I handed our princess her toast and her eyes lit up. "Hai Haruka-papa! Can ChibiUsa-chan come to?" I suppose ChibiUsa could come to, after all the girls were best friends. So it was arranged, we were going to the beach today. Hopefully Michiru would be there.  
  
"Ohayo…. Odango-Atama." I looked at Usagi as she had answered the door, she was wearing old clothes and rubber gloves on her hands. I looked behind her and saw a bucket and part of the floor was wet. "Haruka-san! Hoataru-chan!" Usagi was smiling as always. "What brings you here?" Hotaru was the one to answer, holding out her bucket and spade for Usagi. "We are going to the beach. Can ChibiUsa-chan come?" Usagi looked at me and smiled. Our Princess said that ChibiUsa could go with us and that she wanted to go but her mother had her doing chores. I wished her luck as she tripped over the bucket that was behind her. ChibiUsa stepped over her and we got in the car. I looked out to the ocean and felt the wind in my hair. This surely must have been where Michiru was. As we climbed out the girls stayed by the car. I stood between them and Hotaru held my hand, ChibiUsa held my other one. I checked that no cars were driving towards us and we crossed. The girls had decided to go paddling and had brought their swimming costumes with them. So as soon as our feet touched the sand, the girls wanted to be in the water. "Haruka-papa. I'm stuck." Hotaru had her towel around her waist but couldn't put her costume on for fear of dropping the towel. I took hold of the towel and allowed her to change with dignity while her clothes were thrown on the sand. I helped ChibiUsa too. I folded their clothes and placed them into each of their bags. I scanned the beach hoping the Michiru was here. "Hotaru-chan lets go into the water." ChibiUsa started to run and Hotaru followed, I walked behind them keeping an eye on them and looking around at the people around me. Come on Michiru please be here, please. "ARGH!!!" I looked near ChibiUsa and my heart sped up slightly. A girl was screaming near them. Please not a Daemon or anything. "IT'S COLD!" I laughed, okay so the water was a bit cold. I watched as ChibiUsa and Hotaru walked directly into the ocean and kept walking.  
"Don't stray too far out." I shouted to them. They didn't seem to mind the cold, well that was if it was cold. Both girls looked at me and nodded. Michiru was often like that although our waters were cold; Michiru didn't seem to mind the temperature. My heart started to hurt, Michiru wasn't here. I just had to give her time to come back home. I'm sure that she would be back by tonight. "Haruka-papa!" I looked up watching Hotaru come running towards me, she was holding her finger. "A crab bit me." I bent down and looked at her finger, the skin wasn't torn. "It's okay Hime…" she ran back into the ocean. Kids. I smiled and looked down at the sand. The waves were lapping around my shoes, I wasn't going to go paddling like the girls, I didn't feel up to it today. I lifted the towels from my arm and placed them around my neck. How could I not be good enough for Michiru. Why lie to me? I better ask her tonight when she gets home. ChibiUsa came out of the water hugging herself. I wrapped her towel around her body and rubbed her arms. "Hotaru-chan Lets get out now!" Hotaru didn't want to and started to throw wet sand in front of her. "I don't want to get out until I bury you." I caught ChibiUsa's towel as she threw it to the floor and ran after her best friend. They were running down along the shore line and I followed. A lifeguard smiled at me and flexed his muscles. Please, I wouldn't be interested even if I was straight. The girls got sick of the ocean and we walked back to the top of the beach to the dry sand. "Haruka-san do you want to sunbathe?" ChibiUsa asked me as she lay down on the sand. I told her that I wouldn't be. I looked towards the ocean and saw the birds diving for fish. I pointed them out to the girls and they oohed and awahed. "ChibiUsa-chan stop wiggling your toes." Hotaru had succeeded in partly burying ChibiUsa, well her legs at least. "Himi-chan use the hole there, then you can bury her fully." Some other children or possibly adults during the day must have been building a sandcastle as there was a deep hole in the sand. ChibUsa laid down in the hole. Hotaru was laughing "ChibiUsa-chans a mermaid." "Lets sit over here." I directed them over to a bench and went off to get some ice cream for the girls. They had changed and I helped them with the sand on their feet and toes. "I'll have three cornets please." The woman handed me my ice cream and I handed them to the girls, sauce was dripping around my fingers and I licked it off. I'd finished the ice cream before Hotaru and ChibiUsa-chan could touch theirs. I'd never eat a cornet like anyone else in my family, I'd always brake the end off and suck the middle out. Don't ask me why I did it, it just seemed fun that way. My eyes caught a flash of green, my heart jumped and I looked directly at the image of a person. It had to be Michiru, I ran towards the person "Michiru!" Michiru turned and I frowned, it wasn't her. I felt like my heart was breaking. I needed her, I wanted her to be here with me. Where was she?  
  
"Sayonara ChibiUsa-chan." "Arigato Haruka-san, Hotaru-chan I really enjoyed today. See you later Hotaru-chan." ChibiUsa-chan got out of the car, waving to Hotaru and myself. Usagi had told us she was going back to the 30th Century soon. I knew that we would all miss her especially Hime-chan. But she had to return home one day. I smiled at Hotaru as she climbed into the front seat. I could taste the salt on my lips. Michiru would be home by now; it was 5pm I'm sure she'd be in. I parked the car in the drive and grabbed Hotaru's things from the back seat. "Haruka-papa, the door won't open." Damit. No one must be in. I opened the door and the house seemed deathly quiet. Setsuna wasn't in, Michiru wasn't back. Where the hell was she? "Hime-chan, you have to go in the bath." She ran upstairs and I heard running water. I was seriously worried. Michiru hadn't gotten in contact with me. I didn't know where she was.....what if something bad had happened to her? What if she was lying half dead somewhere?, what if shed been attacked or injured?. It was as though a lightbulb went off in my head. Michiru would have gone to her mothers. That's it, she'll be at her mothers. After all don't all women go to their mothers after a fight with their partners. I picked up the phone and walked to out phone book which stayed at the door. I turned the pages of the small book. "Get a grip Haruka" I told myself, my hands were shaking. I dialed the number and on the 6th ring someone answered. "Moshi Moshi Kaioh residence." I thanked who ever was watching over me. Michiru's mother answered the phone. I wouldn't know what to say if Michiru's father picked it up, we weren't exactly on friendly terms.  
"Kaioh-san." "Hai who is this?" "Tenoh Haruka." "Haruka-san how are you?" "Kaioh-san I'm okay. I hope you are well. Is Michiru there?" I held my breath. "No Haruka-san she isnt. Why? Is everything okay?" I heard an extra voice in the background, Michiru's father. "Oh! its okay Kaioh-san, Michiru has just walked through the door. Arigato. Bye." I felt awful lying to Michirus mother like that. I just didn't want to worry the woman. But Michiru wasn't at her home. I awoke the next morning, groggy and in pain. I'd slept again on the couch, hoping that Michiru would turn up that night. I'd tried ringing her phone again but got no answer. I walked upstairs and checked up on Hotaru. She was sound asleep clutching her teddy bear. I decided to not enter the bedroom, our bedroom, mine and Michiru's. It was where we had both last been and I didn't want to any memories to reemerge. I walked downstairs, grabbing some clothes that were on the landing waiting to be put away. A shower would do me good. I went to the downstairs bathroom and turned on the shower.  
With the water running over my body and down my face, my own tears fell to the drain. I missed Michiru terrible, I was afraid that something had happened to her, that she was lying in a hospital bed, unconscious with no way of anyone getting in contact with me. I was empty, the part that made me whole was missing. I dried and changed and grabbed something to eat. I should be getting up Hotaru by now. It was 9.30. DING DONG. The doorbell rang and I jumped up partly choking on my toast "Michiru you'r ho…." I stopped dead in mid sentence. "Oh Odango-Atama." "Haruka-san. Why didn't you tell me ChibiUsa was staying here? You could have rang or something. I've been worried sick all night." "Usagi-san ChibiUsa-chan isn't here. We dropped her off last night." I turned around and Hotaru was standing on the stairs, she was ready and I turned to Usagi whose face fell. She started to cry.  
"Kitten. Sit down" ChibiUsa has gone missing. I panicked, she was last in my care but I'd dropped her off outside the house. I swore. Usagi was crying into the tissue that Hotaru had brought her. "Have you looked everywhere?" Usagi nodded and said that she had tried all of the houses and even Mamoru's, but she'd gotten no answer. Mamoru wasn't home. It was then I remembered the phone call that Michiru had received. They couldn't be together could they? Nah no way. "We have to go look for ChibiUsa-chan." Hime-chan was opening the door as she spoke. "Haruka it's your fault Chibi-Usa is missing!!!" Odango-Atama shouted at me. We had searched everywhere and ChibiUsa was still missing. Our Princess was loosing her calm, I couldn't blame her really, after all I was the last person who was with her. I should have walked to the door with the pink haired menace. Now she was lost.  
"Haruka-papa, try the park." Hotaru spoke to me; I could have kicked myself if I wasn't driving the car. Of course I'm sure she would be at the park, after all that's where she appeared from or so Usagi had told us. It was also where she had access into the time stream. I pulled up outside one of the entrances and got out. The park was relatively empty for the afternoon and Usagi started to run around the lake towards a path. I picked up Hotaru and ran up one of the hills after Usagi. "Odango. Wait for us." I suppose the run would do me some good. "Chibi-Usa!!" Usagi was shouting hoping that we would here a reply. Odango could sure run, Hotaru started to shout for ChibiUsa as well and she asked me to put her down. When she was on the floor I lost sight of Odango and ran up another hill. I looked infront of me and saw a couple on the hill next to me, a girl was feeding the man on her lap something. There backs were to me or rather the girls hair was, the girl had green hair like Michiru, but it lacked Michiru's waves. If I wasn't exactly sure of it myself I would have said that Michiru, my beloved was infront of me. But my mind had been playing tricks on me recently so I dismissed the thought. I remembered how Michiru said that one day she would feed me strawberries in the park, after i told her I hated rasberries. Where had Odango gone? Hime-chan stood next to me and we looked for Odango. Odango appeared infront of the couple and I ran after her with Hotaru close to me. "Mamo-chan????!!!" Usagi ran up and hugged the man. I looked at him then my stomach twisted slightly. Mamoru was here with someone else. He was cheating on our princess!  
I was going to throw up. Mamoru looked sheepishly at us then told Usagi something. He pushed her away. I looked at the girl next to him. "Michiru!. What are you doing with him?" I approached Michiru and I was partly relieved that Michiru was safe, also a whole load of other emotions. I looked at the ground and saw a picnic blanket, a basket and some chocolate dipped rasberries. "Mamoru who are these people?" Michiru asked Mamoru. I just looked in shock.  
"Michiru it's me. Haruka. I'm sorry for the other nigh…" Michiru looked at me and she looked scared. I saw fear in her eyes. Oh my god.  
Michiru grabbed Mamoru's arm and look him in his face. "How do these people know my name?. Excuse me but I'm on a romantic date with my lover could you please leave." My brain didn't register what Michiru had just said, this was a joke wasn't it? Someone was playing a joke on me. It was a wind up a hidden camera thing. "Your lover!!!!!!!!!???????????? You %$#!&$!#$%%." Usagi lost it and started screaming at Mamoru . My hand clenched into a fist and I went to punch Mamoru, but my other hand was what my fist came into contact with.  
"Michiru-mama?" Hotaru was behind me looking at her mother. Our child had so much excitement in her eyes and ran to her mother, then stopped. Michiru never even registered our little girl. She looked as though someone had hit her. Usagi had calmed down now and was crying. "Mamo-chan why Mamo, why Mamo-chan? Is it true?" I looked at the man who was once my prince, now he was merely a man who I was ready to wipe the floor with. I watched him, I wasn't going to say anything. He was not worth my words. As for Michiru, she didn't want to know me. She'd forgotten me. My heart hardened.  
"You meant nothing to me Usagi. You are a child, a crybaby klutz. I need a real woman to be with me. You meant nothing. I have no feelings for you." I took a step towards them ready to kill him. But Usagi beat me to it. She was punching him and I've never seen her so angry. She got a few hits to his face and I noticed a cut on his lip. "Usagi-san STOP! Usagi-san." Hotaru was clinging to Usagi's skirt and was trying to stop her from hitting Mamoru. "USAGI-SAN!" Usagi had forgotten that Hotaru was behind her and Hotaru lost her grip on Usagi's skirt. She fell to the ground and started crying. "Usagi-san stop fighting1" I picked up Hotaru and hugged her. She cried hugging my top. "Why does Michiru-mama not want me anymore?" This wasn't something that Hotaru should be seeing. "She does Hime-chan. She always will. She's just not herself right now. Let's go home" I walked away and Usagi followed me. I got in the car with Usagi and Hotaru, they were both drying there eyes. I had to be strong for both of them. I push aside my own feelings; I'd deal with those later. Setsuna would know what to do. She was the guardian of time after all; she had to know about this. I was angry that my friend hadn't told me anything. I had to see her.  
  
"Setsuna!" I walked into our home and ran up the stairs. I blinked as Usagi and Hotaru ran past me and went to Setsuna's door. Hotaru tried the handle but it was locked. I could hear noises in the room and told the girls to move. I decided to break down the door. I took a small run being careful not to fall down the stairs and felt the door give way slightly at the hinges. Oddly enough my shoulder wasn't hurting, I thought how many times id actually knocked down a door. It was quite a few especially when Hotaru accidentally locked herself in the bathroom and couldn't get out again. Hotaru and Usagi were then banging on the door. "SETSUNA-SAN." "SETSUNA-MAMA!" "Open the door. That's a direct order from your princess!" Odango-Atama banged the door with her fists and the door fell onto the floor, Hotaru and Usagi falling with it. I looked inside Setsuna's room and heard sobs. Setsuna was sitting on the floor by her bed crying.  
  
To be continued please review and let me know what you think 


End file.
